Until the Song Goes Off
by D4cHilliN
Summary: After Morelli is unable to make it to a Christmas party, Stephanie goes into a funk and decides that this Christmas is going to be horrible. It just takes a certain man to pull her out of it and show her that everything will be alright. Oneshot.


It's Christmas time for our favorite Janet Evanovich group! :D And it's almost here for us as well ^^;; I was in the Xmas spirit.

Enjoy.

* * *

_**Until The Song Goes Off**_

* * *

Stephanie frowned a bit at the reflection in her mirror as she pursed up her lips. Sighing, she relaxed her face. Suddenly, she stuck a pose, modeling off her slim, black dress, revealing her leg where the slit up her thigh was. She had the whole "Madonna" thing going on as Lula had said. Was that good?

She thought not.

She slumped her shoulders and glared at herself. Something just wasn't feeling right. Glancing down at her attire, she grimaced again. Maybe black wasn't her color? The dress was gorgeous though, so trim and complementary to her curves, _the little ones she had_, and the neckline showed cleavage but not enough to be labeled a slut although not exactly modest also. Somewhere in between. It flowed down, an inch off the floor with the slit going up the right leg. Her hair wasn't too fancy, just a few curls in her shoulder length hair. Cute right?

Maybe she should have wore more Christmas-like colors?

After examining herself for a few more minutes she deduced that she didn't want to go to this Christmas Party. I mean, if she didn't feel attractive now then wouldn't her night be ruined? That had to be some kind of omen.

Her mother had insisted she go, however. _Everyone in the city was going!_ She had said. Stephanie didn't find that too appealing since she had put pretty much _everyone in the city_in jail at least once. It was to be held at a new dance club, newly furnished and builded, for its opening. Fun, fun, fun right?

Nah.

The only thing that had convinced Stephanie to go along with it was 3 things.

One, she had no tree or presents this year. So that meant zero pleasure for Ms. Bounty Hunter.

Two, she didn't want to be alone today. It was Christmas after all and that was about family right? Yeah. She was a sucker for holidays. Or at least, pretended to be.

Three, her outrageously attractive, cop boyfriend, Joe Morelli was going. _With_ her. She finally got to show him off to the people who didn't know about their dating yet. And she had not doubt that he'd make her feel sexy even if she didn't feel it.

So, Stephanie was feeling pretty good about the upcoming event. That was, until her phone rang.

"Steph?" Joe's voice, she knew. "Hey cupcake, what's up?"

Stephanie raised an eyebrow. He sounded rushed, panicked even. And why would he ask her whats up? Didn't he know what she'd be doing? The party was in a half an hour after all. Her mood soured when she realized the problem. "You can't make it." It was a statement and not a question.

Silence.

"I'm sorry, I tried to get out of it."

Stephanie wasn't sure which he was referring to. His job or the party? "Of course." She said calmly, feeling choked up and sad. Deeply sad.

"I swear. It just came up. Homicide. I got called in a few minutes ago. I had to change out of my tux and everything."

"Where are you?"

Another pause. "Not Trenton."

She felt sick. How could he just leave and not tell her!? Didn't he have the slightest bit of respect for her? "You..you just left?"

"Sorry, I had to. I was in a hurry. I would have called earlier but your phone was turned off."

Her mind swirled and she noticed how selfish her thoughts were. Someone was dead right now and Morelli was going up on _Christmas day_ to figure out who did it and_ she_ was angry? I mean, she didn't have it that bad.

Yet as the realization that she had to go to this part alone hit her, her eyes teared. Not just because of that but because of her boyfriend. She wanted to see him. To be with him right now. To laugh and joke and cuddle. It was Christmas.

"Steph?"

"I'm still here."

"Listen, I'll make it up to you alright? When I get back, we'll have out own Christmas, it'll be great."

"So I'm suppose to go to this club alone?"

"Look at it this way, you can flirt all you like." He sounded like he was smiling. "That is, until I figure out who the guy is and shoot him."

She tried to laugh. Tried to hide her disappointment but all that came out was a strangle sigh. "Great. Just the way I like it. Be careful wherever you're going."

Silence. "I will. Listen Steph, I have to go."

She smiled sadly. "Okay, see you when you get back?"

"Definitely." There was a pause where she thought he had hung up. "Merry Christmas Stephanie. I love-"

She hung up before he finished, not wanting to hear those words. They'd just make her even more depressed. If he loved her then he wuld be here. With her.

_Oh stop being so self centered!_She found herself countering. Jeez, the guy was probably going to be spending his Christmas looking at dead bodies and hunting down criminals! He was such a good man. One, she often thought, she didn't deserve. It was his job. He had to do it.

Then why did she feel so betrayed? Let down? Sad? Angered?

Why did she feel deceived?

She slumped onto the couch and decided that she wasn't going to attend the party. It'd just make her feel even more miserable seeing all those happy couples.

So what was she going to do, sit here and mope?

Part of her said_ GO_ and the other part said _STAY._

She was still debating on whether or not to go, pacing back and forth in the foyer when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun, caught off guard and screamed out, stumbling backwards and losing her balance. A hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, roughly pulling her around so she didn't fall.

Stephanie teetered and leaned into the massive chest that was now before her, taking deep breaths and regaining her composure.

"I take it I surprised you?"

She looked up at familiar dark eyes and let out a sigh of relief. Caramel skin. Black shirt, boots and cargo pants. Medium length hair falling from his head. Strong hands. Intensive expression. Latino.

Ranger.

She angrily slapped his chest. "Yeah you did, you big...big..BRUTE!" She slapped him five more times until he grabbed that wrist as well. She tried to struggle out but it was no use. He let his eyes travel across her body and she swore she saw him shake.

"Nice dress."

"Whatever."

"Someone doesn't have Christmas spirit."

"Christmas can fuck off."

Ranger grinned and it infuriated her. "What's the matter babe?" She ripped out of his grip, frustrated and embarrassed. What_ was_ the matter with her?

"Don't you ever knock!? Give a warning, anything?!"

A raised eyebrow from him. "No."

She made a strangled sound and stomped into the kitchen. He followed after her. "You want to know whats wrong? Huh? Huh?" He said nothing. "First of all, I feel down right _UGLY_ in this dress! Just ugly and unattractive and wonder why any guys would even consider trying to get to know me let alone be intimate with me! But now, NOW, I have to go to this _stupid_ Christmas party _all alone_ because my **boyfriend** can't make it! So what should I do, just stay here or go!? Ugh jeez, I have ALL THE BAD LUCK!"

Ranger let her vent and yell and scream for another 10 minutes until she stopped and sighed, turning her back on him. He waited a beat. "You look amazing in that dress."

She blushed, folding her arms across her chest. He was looking at her like she was dinner. "Thanks." She muttered, her back still to him.

"Actually, I'm getting some very bad thoughts about that dress."

She felt her stomach lurch. "Really?" She tried to sound cool but her voice squeaked.

"Yeah. I'm wondering how it'd look around you're ankles."

Stephanie almost fainted right there. She puffed out her cheeks. "Focus! My life is a wreck remember!?"

Another pause "You were talking about that party at that new club right?"

She shrugged. "Yeah." She refused to look at him, feeling extremely embarrassed now. Had she just ranted her heart out to_ Ranger_? He probably thought she was pathetic. Oh who was she kidding? She _was_ pathetic.

He shrugged. "If you really don't want to go, then don't."

"But it's not that easy."

"It isn't?"

Stephanie pulled out her cell phone. "My mother will call! Bug me into coming."

"There's an easy answer to that." He grabbed it, walked over to her window, opened it and chucked it out. She stood there, a bit dazed and blinked her eyes rapidly to make sure she had saw right.

"Did you just throw me phone out the window?" He nodded. "WHY!? Go get it! That cost money!"

"It's probably broken now."

Stephanie silently fumed to herself.

"You look angry." He stated.

"You just THREW MY PHONE OUT THE WINDOW!"

"Look at the bright side."

"And that would be?"

He put a hand to is ear. "You hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The sound of your phone not ringing."

Stephanie started fuming again, hands clenched. "Such a great Christmas." She grumbled sarcastically, slumping onto a stool.

"Why do you want to go to that party anyway?"

"I don't!" She exclaimed. "I just..don't want to be here alone. I...oh, it doesn't matter, I'll be alone wherever I go." Her shoulders slumped and she felt down right pitiful. She felt a shadow fall over her and glanced up to see Ranger before her. He grabbed her gently and lifted her to her feet. She felt her blood rush to the top of her head at his soft touch and bit her lip, letting him lead her into the living room.

"Where's you're radio?"

It took her a moment to realize he was speaking to her. "I don't have one." She saw his lip twitch and deduced that he found that amusing and not pathetic. He dragged her from the apartment and into the parking lot of the building. Across the street and around the city were lights, strung up everywhere and every which way. Green and red. Statues of Santa, the reindeer and wreaths lined houses and doors as well. Even the senior citizens of Stephanie's apartment had worked together to string up some decorations. She hadn't noticed until now.

It was beautiful.

"Wow." She breathed as Ranger opened his truck door and turned on the radio. Music blared out, filling the silent night so abruptly that Stephanie jumped. He smiled and held out a hand to her. She stared at it.

"Want to dance?"

She almost had a heart attack. DANCE? RANGER? What in the world- "Sure." She took his hand, not wasting a second, afraid he'd rethink his actions.

She found herself, hands around is broad, strong body, swaying with him easily with the tune of the song. Her eyes were closed, her head pressed against his chest, feeling secure with his arms tightly around her. By now, the residents of her apartment had heard the commotion and stuck their heads out of their windows, taking in the scene, awing and oohing. _How romantic_, one elderly woman cooed.

The words of the melody coming out of Ranger's car radio soothed the air, lights twinkling.

_If you came here by yourself tonight,  
Because he wouldn't pick up the phone.  
He was suppose to bring you here tonight,  
Couldn't find him so you came alone.  
It don't matter cause you're here now,  
And the music you're enjoying,  
So for the next couple minutes,  
Baby I'll be your boyfriend._

_Girl, if you're single,  
Single, you don't gotta be alone tonight,  
So while the DJ plays this single,  
Single, just pretend that I'm your man tonight._

_Said you don't gotta be alone,  
I'll be your boyfriend,  
Said you don't gotta be alone,  
Girl I'll be your boyfriend,  
Said you don't gotta be alone,  
Baby I'll be your boyfriend (oh)  
Be your boyfriend till the song goes off._

_He don't tell you that you're beautiful,  
Let me tell it to you to the beat,  
He don't tell you that he loves you girl,  
Let me sing it in a harmony_

_Let my song get you higher (higher),  
Cause we never have to come back down,  
And if baby you should miss me,  
Just have the DJ run it back now (oh)._

_Pretty mama if you're single,  
Single, you don't gotta be alone tonight,  
So while the DJ plays this single,  
Single, just pretend that I'm your man tonight._

_Said you don't gotta be alone,  
I'll be your boyfriend,  
Said you don't gotta be alone,  
Girl I'll be your boyfriend,  
Said you don't gotta be alone,  
Baby I'll be your boyfriend (oh)_

As the last chorus oozed out, she felt his hands tighten around her. "You're not alone Steph," He whispered in her ear. "As long as I'm here, you never will be."

She felt her chest tighten. Her heart swelled and she didn't want him to let go. Ever._ I love him_, she thought, _I really do_. He leaned down, their lips met and it felt electric. She was dimly aware of the loud clapping from the people hanging out their windows. They pulled away just as Stephanie saw a car swerve violently into the lot.

Morelli, she thought suddenly, why was he here? She was disturbed to find that she had forgotten about him completely. Ranger spotted him also.

"You could stay. Come with me." Even as he said it, he knew that she wouldn't. Couldn't. She lowered her head and stepped away from him.

"Thank you Ranger but...I-"

"I know." He smiled slightly and stepped away as well. Morelli was getting out of his car now. Stephanie didn't know what she hated more, wanting to stay with Morelli or wanting to leap into Ranger's arms and ride off with him. _Oh God, she was so torn._

Ranger, suddenly stepped up again and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Merry Christmas Stephanie." And then he was gone.

Stephanie watched him disappear into his car and drove off as Morelli happily ambled over to her, explaining that he had been able to get the day off and had rushed to her quick but she wasn't listening. In her mind, she saw Ranger and her, dancing and kissing.

"Steph?" She turned to his concerned face. "You listening?" He was unaware that Ranger had ever been there. Unaware of so much more also. She smiled sadly but he didn't catch it. "Come on, we can still make it to the party."

"Meet you in the car?"

He said sure and backtracked back to his car, starting it back up. As Stephanie started towards it, she stopped, turned and whispered into the dark. "Merry Christmas Ranger."

_Be your boyfriend till the song goes **off.**_

* * *

_Whew. That was pretty...okay right? xD I originally didn't have this set up as a songfic but I listened to that song while I typed and it fit so I stuck it in there! :D_

_Actually, I kind of had this ALL differently xDD but oh well, it turned out alright...didn't it?_

_Read and Review please? And Merry Christmas ^_^_


End file.
